


Стюарт и Ди

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Стюарт встречает Ди в баре





	Стюарт и Ди

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено 

Стюарт объездил уже больше десятка баров, прежде чем нашел тот, где за барной стойкой, скучая, сидела Ди. В коротком, до колен белом платье, в белых босоножках – посреди темного бара она выглядела невинным цветочком. Однако Стюарт знал каким-то внутренним знанием, что это напускное, Ди никогда не был наивным или милым. О, нет, в серо-зеленых глазах могли вести свои танцы бесовские огоньки веселья, злости или ярости, но никогда – наивность или невинность. Пусть Стюарт ничего не знал о девушке у барной стойки, кроме того, что ее имя начинается на «Д», он был твердо уверен, что знает ее всю свою жизнь.  
Он любил ее все свои сознательные жизни. Ди была их смыслом. И станет им снова. Стоит только Стюарту подойти к ней и завести разговор, а потом все получается как-то само собой, должно получиться. Стюарт подцепил ногтем красную нитку на своем запястье. Именно эта тонкая нить и внутренняя уверенность Стюарта, что они должны быть вместе связывали его с черноволосой красавицей, скучающей у барной стойки.  
Пока Стюарт прятался за колонной и не решался подойти к самому важному человеку в своей жизни, один из местных парней решил найти подружку на ночь. Рыжий детина из тех, кто легко подцепляет любую девочку, небрежно облокотился о стойку перед Ди. Наверное, он даже предложил ей купить выпить, но стоило Ди небрежно повести плечиком, как детина ушел к приятелям. Внутри Стюарта пеплом осыпалась уверенность. Если такой парень получил от ворот поворот, то, что делать Стюарту, никогда не блиставшему мощным телом самца?  
Он знал лишь то, что Ди будет хорошо с ним, как не с кем на этой планете. Стюарт ещё раз прокрутил в голове все заготовленные фразы, смешные шутки и остроумные замечания, не в силах выбрать, как же подойти к Ди. Красная нить звенела, призывая подойти к ней, обозначить все присутствие и будь что будет. Они обязательно будут вместе, это их судьба. Одна на двоих. Одна. На двоих.  
Стюарт выдохнул и, тщательно скрывая страх, подошел к Ди:  
\- Здесь свободно? – из всех заготовленных фраз вырвалась эта, самая банальная.  
Ди подняла голову, на губах расцвела приглашающая улыбка, а в глазах зажглись золотистые искры.  
\- Конечно, - голос мягкий, низкий, хрипловатый.  
Сердце Стюарта перевернулось в груди. Он помнил эти огоньки, помнил эти глаза на другом лице.  
Потом была ночь, полная разговоров и смеха. С Ди было легко говорить о мелочах и значительном, рассказывать ей о планах на будущее, планах на двоих, строить воздушные замки, понимая, что они легко могут стать реальностью. Стюарт выпытывал у Ди про её жизнь, слушал о болезни матери, о Дюке Леоне, о мечтах стать актрисой и планах записаться на курсы кройки и шитья. Да Ди никогда не умела шить!  
Под яркой луной они танцевали на крыше давно забытые танцы и пели вновь придуманные песни. Они были вместе, они были едины. Стюарт сбросил свой пиджак, босоножки Ди валялись где-то при входе. Это была одна из самых высоких точек города, Стюарт и Ди встречали рассвет. Первый рассвет в их новой совместной жизни, как думал об этом Стюарт. Ди же… Ди, зная об их прошлых жизнях, Ди готовилась исчезнуть в рассветном тумане.  
Когда Стюарт потянулся к ней с поцелуй, Ди с радостью встретила его. Пусть солнце уже взошло, их ночь продолжалась. Ди намеревалась исчезнуть, как только Стюарт уснет.  
… Стюарт открыл глаза, стоило солнцу подняться достаточно высоко. Возле него лежал венок, сплетенный им ночью, венок Ди. Молчаливая просьба не искать. Стюарт провел по нежным лепесткам пальцем. Он должен уважать желания совей половинка, так?  
Тогда почему он полон уверенности разыскать Ди в многомиллионном городе?  
Стюарт улыбнулся. Почему-то он был уверен, что никогда ещё Ди не признавала их отношения легко, нет. Она сбегала при первой же возможности, заставляя его искать и завоевывать свою пару вновь и вновь.  
И, Боже правый, как же это нравилось Стюарту!


End file.
